Good Or Bad
by one-tree-hill-lover-091091
Summary: Their off to college and seem to be in the same school but it starts off with summer vacation. Enjoy. More of a summary inside.Hope you all enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1 Last day of school

**Good or Bad**

Summary-The gang has gone off to collage and they all seem to be in the same school. They all have been friends since after the auditions for the winter musical, but what happens when they get into a fight.

Chapter 1: Last day at school 

Gabriella woke up and did her regular routine. She had a hot shower where she thought of what she would be doing that day. She finished her shower and brushed her hair her teeth, and then she got dressed into a pair of light blue jeans and a light pink top. She then ran down the stairs to the kitchen where she met her mom cooking at the stove.

"Good morning mom what's for breakfast?"

"Good morning Gabriella, what ever you feel like having that's what's for breakfast."

"Then what are you cooking at?"

"I'm cooking your dinner. My company called me in tonight and I'm the only one left, I had to take it. Sorry but you'll have to eat by yourself again. I'll be home around 11 tonight."

"Okay can I invite my friends over? We're each helping each other pack so we can have more time together during the summer vacation."

"Okay that's fine just don't stay up to late. I'll make extra food so your friends have something to eat, and if you want they can sleepover. Just don't keep me awake… oh and the guys sleep in a separate room. Understand?"

"Mom I'm only 17 I'm not even thinking about that yet, that's gross."

"What about Troy and the rest of those guys?"

"MOM!"

"Sorry honey"

"Ok…anyway, I'll see you later mom. I'm going to Taylor's house so we can study together for the English exam today"

"Okay, love you," said Mrs. Montez, as she walked over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to mom" Gabriella said as she ran out the door.

She walked to Taylor's house, rang the doorbell and waited. Soon a woman answered the door.

"Good morning Mrs. M…."

"Gabriella what have I told you? You can call me Jenny. Taylor's in her room studying so just go on up. Did you eat breakfast already."

"No I'm not very hungry right now. Thanks for asking I'll see you later Mrs. M……I mean Jenny."

Jenny nodded and watched as Gabriella walked upstairs. Gabriella knocked on Taylor's door before opening it to reveal a very clean and organized room.

"Taylor, are you in here."

"Hold on Gabi I'm just finishing getting dressed you can sit down on the computer chair if you would like, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. (Gabriella sat down on the chair and looked around the room, taking in all the pictures Taylor had of her mother and father. you know how you're coming to my house after school to help me pack my stuff up for collage? Well my mom says that you guys can stay for dinner if you would like because she is staying at work late. She also said you could sleep over if you wanted to, so we can rent a movie to watch while we're eating my homemade popcorn.")

"Hey," said Taylor, walking into the bedroom.

"Hey Taylor," smiled Gabriella."

"Yeah okay sounds fun I just have to let my mom know before I leave so don't let me forget, by the way who is coming tonight to help you pack."

"You, Chad, Troy, Kelsey, Jason, Ryan, and I think Zeke and Sharpay are coming but I'm not sure I'll ask them while were at school so lets study I haven't had time lately, I've been going to bed early to try and sleep but I can't."

"Why can't you sleep I mean it's not that hard I normally think of something before I fall asleep so that way I'll be thinking about it till I wake up."

"Yeah I think it's just been to hot for that considering it's the summer already and schools gone by so fast and I'm happy that this is the last Exam I have to write for this year and I'm getting really excited for collage."

"Yeah me to but I still go to sleep at night so lets start studying because we only have about a half an hour." Gabriella and Taylor studied for the half an hour and then started walking to school. "So is your mom going to help us pack tonight or dose she have other plans."

"She is not even going to be home when I get home she's been working extra shifts lately because Sarah the assistant manager got into a car accident and wont be working for a couple months and my mom and Laura my mom's friend are the next on the totem pole so they have been switching shifts back and forth."

"That must be awesome for you I mean no parents to tell you what to do. You can eat whatever you want drink whatever you want."

"Actually my mom is pretty cool I love her a lot I miss her not being their for suppers and lunches. I have at least 1 day to spend with her and most of the time I spend it in my room doing homework and studying."

"So then why don't you switch your days for doing work I mean do your homework on Friday and Saturday, then spend time with your mom on Sunday."

"I would but the only thing is I like spending Fridays and Saturdays with my friends so it's hard to do my homework plus hang out with you guys."

"So then on Sunday's have your mom help you with your homework or just take a break and go to the movie's with her for a couple hours or so."

"That's not a bad idea I mean the movie thing anyways, I'm old enough to do homework by myself but take a break and hang out with her for a couple hours on Sunday's. Thanks Taylor you made me feel a lot better know and that's the reason why were friends."

"Because I have good ideas." Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella.

"No silly because you always make me feel better when I'm down plus we have a lot in common." By know they had reached the school and were walking up the stairs they separated into two different directions to put their books away. Gabriella put her books away and walked down to Taylor's locker where she was waiting for her and they walked to Troy's secret hiding place (which wasn't so secret anymore) to met Troy and Chad who always seemed to be their before them even though they hated school they were always their an hour early.

"Hey girls your 13 minutes late we were suppose to meet at 8:10, we've been here for like 20 minutes."

"Chill just because you guys get here early doesn't mean we have to besides unlike you guys we were actually studying for the English exam today because we want to get a good grade which reminds me Troy how much have you studied for this exam I know Chad has we were all studying last night."

"Um………Okay so I haven't studied for the exam today so what why dose it matter I've already got excepted at a school even if I fail."

" You do realize that your just passing English if you don't pass this exam their going to make you stay and repeat the course before you go to collage and you wont graduate."

"No I didn't know that okay so we have a hour please help me Gabi help me study I really need a good grade."

"Okay fine lets all just study for know then that way were all prepared for the test."

" No way I'm tired of studying that's all I've done for the past 2 weeks I'm going to go shot some hoops anyone going to join me."

"Ohh I will I'm tired of studying too besides I have like a pass in that course anyways no matter if I pass or fail are you going to be okay with just Troy. Taylor asked Gabriella in private so no one heard her.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

'Ohh I have my books in my locker I'll be back in a second." Troy said running down the stairs towards Chad and Taylor. Troy grabbed Chad and pulled him off to the side away from Taylor where she couldn't hear them." What I'm I suppose to do Chad I can't be alone with Gabriella that will just freak me out and I'll stutter and…"

"Troy chill man she's just a girl it's not that hard to talk to her, you've known her for a year now maybe you should ask her out know or kiss her or something instead of acting like a freak, you'll feel a lot better trust me I feel a lot better know that me and Taylor are dating maybe you should start dating Gabi."

"Your right will I stop stuttering if I do ask her out or will it just get harder for me."

"It will get easier trust me. You stop stuttering and you start acting like yourself and you will finally feel good about yourself at least that's what I feel when I'm with Taylor."

"Thank you I feel the same way Chad trust Taylor to she wants you to ask her out just don't tell her that I told you that. She might kill me."

"Got it thanks guys I'll see you in English." Troy ran off for his locker and grabbed his English book and then ran back to his hiding place. "Hey sorry it took so long Gabi I couldn't find my English book."

"Oh that's okay, um you can look at my list of what you need to study and you do your best to get everything in if you have any questions I'll be right here studying myself."

"Okay thanks Gabi, you know you really have been helping me a lot lately so thanks."

"Your welcome, and I help you out because you're my friend and that's what friends do."

"Ya I guess you're right about that." Troy sat their trying to study for English but found himself more or less staring at Gabriella more then looking at his page every once in awhile he would flip the page or call her over to help him. They didn't realize what time it was and the bell rang for the 5 minute warning bell they both stud up and ran down the stairs to their lockers and put their books away, then ran off to class they just got their seats when the last bell went. Gabriella knew that Troy didn't study at all she could see him the whole time out of the corner of her eye that he was concentrating on her more then English. The teacher handed out the Exam and everyone spent 2 hours working on it Gabriella and Taylor were the first one's done of course. Troy and Chad took longer then what it really was so Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsey, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason and Zeke waited for them to finish. Gabriella could tell that Troy was having difficulty with the exam by the facial expressions. Then Chad stud up and handed in his exam then came outside and gave Taylor a kiss and waited for Troy to finish. About 5 minutes Troy stud up and handed in his exam. Troy came and joined them as they all stud their Gabriella told them what her mom told her this morning. They all agreed to come over for dinner and to rent some movie's to watch after dinner they all got excited. They all decided to go home and get their things first before going over to Gabriella's to help her pack for collage. Gabriella decided to stay at school for a couple of minutes to talk to the teacher so she told her friends to go ahead and she would meet them at her house. Gabriella knew what she had to do even though it might affect her she had to do it. After the teacher left to get more coffee she snuck into the room and grabbed the exams off the desk. She looked for hers and Troy's, she erased her name and wrote Troy's name on her paper and erased Troy's name off his paper and wrote her name on his paper. Then put the exams back on the desk and walked out of the classroom shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sleepover

Chapter 2- The Sleepover 

She walked home as fast as she could. So she could get the boxes out of garage before anyone got there. The bell rang as Gabriella got all the boxes to her room and sorted them out for what was going in each box. She had the bubble wrap and tissue paper sitting on her bed, the boxes on the floor, the tape and scissors on the computer stand. She ran down the stairs and opened the door and everyone pilled in, she helped her friends bring everything up to the guest room.

"Ohh Gabriella I hope it's alright but I forgot I had a date tonight so is it okay if I brought her here instead."

"Ya that's alright."

"Her names Nikki by the way."

"Okay cool nice to meet you. Everyone can put their stuff in here for know once we eat dinner all the girls can move their stuff to my room and the guys stuff just stays in here cause you are all sharing a room."

"Okay." They all answered at once they put their stuff down and went to Gabriella's room to start packing the none important stuff that was not needed for 2 months like books and extra cloths. She had an idea to pack a little bit at a time. They finished packing at 5:30 were they all decided that they needed to eat dinner. They all helped take the food out of the fridge that Mrs. Montez had labelled for them to eat and then heated it all up. They ate and talked till 7:00 were they decided to watch a movie.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?"

"I don't know which one's do you have, ohh you know what anything but a chick flick."

"Got it."

"No horror either I hate seeing blood especially after I eat food it just makes me nauseous."

"Okay so then were down to western which I have none of and comical, how about you guys pick because I have no clue which one to watch."

"How about we don't watch a movie and play a game, Gabi do you have any fun board games or card games we can play." Said Taylor.

"How about we forget the board and the cards and play Truth Or Dare, because that games always fun." Said Sharpay

"Okay but nothing gross like eating a bug that's disgusting." Replied Gabriella

"I know, when I was in beauty camp a bunch of my friends and I use to hang out with all the guys at night time and play Spin the bottle Truth or Dare." Said Sharpay, as she looked at all her friends sitting in front of her listening.

"Well how do you play that I mean that sounds kinda weird don't ya think." Said Troy looking over at Sharpay.

"Okay so we all sit in a circle and someone spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to do a Truth or Dare and you chose dare let's say then the person who spun the bottle asks you to make out with someone in the closet for like 7 minutes or something, then they spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to make out with. If a girl is spinning the bottle then all the girls sit out then same for the guys. If you chose truth then they have to ask you a question which stays the same so it's exactly like Truth in truth or dare."

"Okay I'm in, this sounds fun" said Troy looking at Sharpay still. Everyone agreed after that.

"One thing to add to this game since some of use are boyfriend and girlfriend here then you can't get upset if they have to make out with someone, and you can't go any farther then make out, got it." Said Gabriella

"Yes that's a rule that always replies but sometimes you don't even need to use the bottle but sometimes you have to. Okay lets get started who's going first." Said Sharpay replying to Gabriella's statement.

"I think since you taught us the game Sharpay, that you should go first." Said Chad as he looked around at everybody else who also agreed with him that Sharpay should go first.

"Thank you Chad, okay I pick Nikki since you're our guest for this evening. Truth or Dare."

"Umm, I pick Truth."

"Okay this is a really stupid question but are you actually having fun with us all tonight and you have to tell the truth." Asked Sharpay as she looked at Nikki.

"Actually ya I love being here tonight I'm having a blast and I don't even feel like I don't belong." Replied Nikki looking at all of them as she spoke. "Okay my turn so I chose Zeke, Zeke truth or dare."

"Sorry guys I chose Truth." Replied Zeke as he looked at Sharpay.

"Okay tell us the truth do you actually love Sharpay, and if you do could you see her in your future."

"Okay um yeah I do for both those questions I mean I really love Sharpay and I can defiantly see her in my future." Replied Zeke to Nikki's question. "Okay Troy Truth or Dare."

"Know see unlike you Zeke I'll risk it I pick Dare."

"Okay I dare you to get in that huge box over their with someone and stay in their for 2 turns with her or him."

"What you can't add him."

"I didn't say you had to make out with them I just said that you had to stay in the box for 2 turns actually I take that back 3 turns."

"Fine just spin the dame bottle before I freak out." Zeke spun the bottle and it landed on Zeke himself. "Ha dude lets go we have a box to go in." Troy said getting up from his seat and getting in the box.

"Ohh man how did that happen I was so sure it was going to lean on Chad."

"Hey what have I ever done to you."

"Nothing that's the point, anyway since me and Troy are in the box Chad goes next because he's beside me." Zeke said walking over to the box and getting in beside Troy then closing the top of it so it was pitch black.

"Okay I chose Kelsey." Said Chad looking at her funny.

"Okay Chad nothing mean, got it I chose Dare."

"Perfect."

"I don't like the sound of that I change my mind I chose truth."

"You can't you've already chosen dare so I dare you to make out with someone in the closet guy or girl."

"You are so sick you know that, spin the bottle." Chad spun the bottle and it was pointing to the box that Troy and Zeke were sitting in.

"Um that doesn't count let's spin again." Chad spun it again and it landed on Jason. Kelsey and Jason got up and ran to the closet were they just stood their for a couple minutes not actually making out. Chad came to the door and opened it to find them doing nothing." You realise you're suppose to be making out right." Asked Chad looking at them.

"This game is so stupid." Said Kelsey in anger yeah she was in the closet with her boyfriend but she had only kissed him once in her life and that was because of her friend Sharpay. She walked over to Jason and kissed him for 2 seconds then stopped and looked at Chad. "You happy know." She stormed out of the closet and sat in her seat. Jason came over and sat beside her put his arm on her shoulder and kissed her check. Kelsey looked at Ryan and said Truth or dare.

"Umm how about truth I am scared to find out what you have planed for dare so."

"Okay is it true that over the summer this year you're going to clown camp." Said Kelsey looking at Sharpay who was laughing.

"You told them didn't you." Said Ryan glaring at Sharpay. "Yeah it's true and it's because of her she told our parents that I didn't sign up for the student council club so my parents said I could go to boot camp or clown camp, for only a week of course." After Ryan finished talking all you could hear was laughing that was really deep he got up and walked over to the box and taped the box shut so that Troy and Zeke couldn't get out. Ryan turned around to see Troy and Zeke in their seats already." How did you guys do that."

"Please theirs this big hole on the other side of the box you didn't think we were in the box the whole time did you. "Said Zeke looking at Ryan.

"Ya okay umm Taylor truth or dare."

"Umm truth." Replied Taylor know looking at Ryan.

"Is it true that one year you were at fat camp because your parents thought that you were to fat even though you only weighed 75 pounds and grade 5 I think."

"That was you wasn't it the one I was friends with the short blonde kid everybody called him it was so cute. He use to cuddle up to a blanket in grade 5." Everybody was laughing out loud until Ryan spoke again. I was never at fat camp my friend Larry was at fat camp and got called those names he told me all about you that's how I new you were in fat camp."

"Ohh okay. Umm Chad Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Tell use the truth of why you and Troy are always at school 1 hour and a half before school actually starts even though basketball is over and you could sleep in."

"Okay the truth is that we like getting their early because I know that you're always their early and I want to see you."

"Well what about Troy."

"I just ask him to come so that way I don't look like a freak just being their alone waiting for you."

"Ohh that's so sweet so any way's it's your turn."


	3. Chapter 3 Locked in the closet

Chapter 3: Locked in the closet/ Confession 

"Okay Gabriella Truth or Dare."

"Okay umm." Gabriella went through her mind whether or not she wanted to pick Truth or dare. If she chose Truth they may ask her if she likes Troy and she didn't want him finding out that way and if she picked dare she could end up in the closet with someone. "You know what I pick…………Dare."

"Okay I dare you to um………………to………go in the big box for 4 turns and stay in their with someone, you can do what ever you please. Wait no you have to make out with someone, don't worry only guys."

"Okay fine but you can't open the box like you did to Kelsey and Jason because then that's being mean."

"Fine you have to take a picture of you kissing the person that way we actually know you kissed them but you have to stay in their for 4 turns remember."

"Fine just spin the bottle." Chad knew exactly who he wanted the bottle to land on but he didn't have the greatest of luck (the only luck he had was with basketball and Taylor). So he spun the bottle and it went around once then twice then three times and finally came to a stop at Troy. "YES". He scram out loud and then sat down," just excited that's all because their the only single people in this room with us right know so".

"Yea we get your point Chad let's go Troy."

"Wait I have to go in this dame box again but with a girl this time… sweet." Gabriella giggled.

"Ohh no friend nice try you get to go in that box the one without the back. You're not getting away with it this time, I'm not stupid my friend."

"Look I'll make you a deal, how about we go in the closet instead."

"Yeah okay but you guys have to take a picture of it…"

"No better tape it my camera dose 20 seconds of recording just do one recording of you guys making out and it will be enough, but you got 7 minutes so don't worry." Added in Taylor

"No camera or no deal"

"Fine just take a picture." Said Taylor disappointed.

"Good, let's go Troy." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and headed off towards the closet. They closed the door and stood there for a minute.

"Okay umm Gabriella I guess I should probably tell you know because I want to know something…"Troy started until Gabriella cut him off.

"Listen do you hear that, it sounds like their moving the furniture around out their if they brake anything I'm going to get in so much trouble."

"Yeah okay" Troy said going towards the front of the closet and went to open it. He turned the handle then let go of it and looked at Gabriella. "I think that's the least of our worries"

"What are you talking about?"

"They locked the door."

"They what" yelled Gabriella now coming towards the front of the closet.

"They locked us in, you know, they put a chair up against the doorknob." Explained Troy

"Ya, I know thanks Genius." Replied Gabriella. "guys come on open the door right now, My mom is going to be very mad when she finds out about this."

"Ohh she wont be home for another good 3 hours or so, by that time you will be asleep. I'm getting tired myself, time to go to bed for me." Said Sharpay as she walked away from the closet and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Were all pretty tired too," replied everyone else. They all followed Sharpay up the stairs.

"Come on guys it's only 8:00 theirs no way you all can be tired." Said Troy yelling at them all. Then they heard footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Thank god someone changed their mind, when I get out of here I'm going to kill Sharpay." Said Gabriella with a mad facial expression.

"Gabriella……Troy, Chad told me to remind you to take a picture of you to kissing." Said Kelsey from the other side of the closet, then all Gabriella and Troy heard next was Kelsey running back up the stairs.

"I add to that list when I get out of here I'm going to kill them all."

"It's okay Gabriella so were trapped in a closet for 3 hours till your mom gets home what's the worst that could happen it's not like you planned it."

"Okay so I'm going to bed I guess, I may as well try and catch up on my sleep."

"What do you mean."

"I haven't been able to sleep lately because of the heat, but it actually seems pretty cool in here for a small little closet but I guess it's better the my room."

"Ya," They laid out some blankets on the floor and laid down on top of them then took some pillows that they conveniently found at the back of the closet and tried to go to sleep.

**1 hour later**

"Are you asleep Gabi?"

"No I just can't seem to sleep but that's okay I can lay here and think of things."

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay what is it." Said Gabriella now turning around to look at Troy.

"I know why our friends did this."

"What are you talking about it's just a stupid prank it's what we all do every once in awhile."

"No they locked us in this closet together because I've been to dame scared to talk to you."

"Well right now would probably be a good time for you to talk to me I mean were trapped in this closet for another 2 hours or so."

"Okay well ever since I met you I have been meaning to tell you that…………_I LIKE YOU! _Said Troy really fast.

"Oh well why were you scared to tell me that I mean someone like me would be to scared to say that to someone like you. I was scare anyway."

"You like me to, and you didn't say anything either. We have been friends for almost a year now and both of us were scared of each other."

"Ya well it gets worse, I have something to tell you to."

"What is it."

"I switched our tests so you have my mark and I have yours."

"What are you talking about I handed mine into the teacher she had it how did you do it."

"After all of you guys left and the English teacher left to go get more coffee, I snuck in and switched them then came home."

"Why would you do that your mark is going to be so low now your mom is going to be so mad with you, why, I don't even now what else to say you know you're the smartest person I know and I think this is yet the stupidest thing you have ever done Gabriella."

"I know but I wanted you to come to collage with the rest of us I didn't want you being held back because you failed one class or because you failed that class and the collage changed their mined and didn't let you in."

"Still that was so stupid." Troy turned around and starred at the box that was in the closet. He listened for Gabriella to turn and when she finally did he fell asleep. That night he seemed to be asleep on and off.


	4. Chapter 4 The next day

**Chapter 4: The Next Day**

The next morning Gabriella turned over and hit Troy but not hard enough to wake him she had actually slept through the whole night without waking up and she couldn't figure out why. They were still in the closet, so her mom must have come home and not seen the chair sitting there in the doorway and just went strait to bed. Gabriella stood up and walked towards the door she turned the knob and opened the door so she assumed that someone was awake and unlocked it for them. She walked out to the kitchen to find no one around.

"Good morning Gabriella, how did you sleep last night." Asked Ryan as he sat at the kitchen counter with Nikki.

"Since you locked me in a closet… you know I have to thank you actually because I slept so good last night it wasn't funny, ohh and thanks for opening the door this morning for me."

"Oh I didn't open it, Kelsey did last night when she came down to tell you about the picture, you guys just didn't notice."

"Oh."

'So did you get the picture." Asked Chad coming up behind her.

"Yupp got it right here, she took the camera she had in her hands and took a picture of Chad."

"Hey what was that for?"

"Nothing I just needed a morning shot of you that's all so how did you guys sleep last night without me being their and more space for you guys to sleep."

"Fine actually, anyways so what happened to you and Troy last night, you know anything fun." Asked Zeke.

"I can't believe you just asked me that but no."

"What why we locked you in a closet with him a kiss or something should have happened."

"Ya I told him I switched our tests so he would get a better grade for English."

"Wait what how did you do that, oh right I forgot the English teacher has to drink a lot of water and coffee."

"Yeah and now he's mad at me and since we've been sleeping all night we haven't talked."

"Oh well he'll get over it eventually." said Taylor

"Well there is risks for what I did If they notice that I switched test one of us could get into trouble and it will most likely be Troy because I know how to write like him but I couldn't do the whole test but I'm going to explain that it was me who did it not Troy."

"Well you are still a good friend." Replied Taylor

"What time is it anyways?

"It's 10," said Nikki who was now over with Ryan.

"Great I think this is the latest I have ever slept in my entire life. When dose Troy normally wake up."

"Well normally he wakes up at about 12, enlace you punch or the phone rings, then he'll wake up and probably be mad at you for waking him up."

"Well then, I hit him when I woke up."

"Ya your hits and my hits are two different things." The phone rang and Gabriella ran and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Speaking, may I ask who it is?"

"Yes, umm yea okay that's fine see you soon." Gabriella hung up the phone and all her friends were looking at her, like she had just said she or Troy could get caught for what she did. "Guys it's okay that was my mom I have to go pick her up, her car broke down."

"Oh okay we thought it was because you got caught for the English paper." Replied Jason.

"Nope my mom keeps forgetting to take her car into the shop to get it fixed because it doesn't start up right it takes forever to get it started. Any ways I'll be right back you guys." Gabriella ran upstairs and got changed into a skirt and a short sleeved top. While she was upstairs her friends were talking in the kitchen.

"So how long do you think it will take for Troy to forgive Gabriella." Asked Sharpay

"I don't think that long I mean he practically loves Gabriella I mean he would actually marry her if they were together for long enough." Replied Chad, By this time Troy was awake listening to them talk from inside the closet, and Gabriella was down stairs listening to them talk.

"Yea your probably right except when is he going to tell her or when is she going to tell him. I'm getting sick of sitting around watching them run around like a pair of geeks. One of them needs to speak up." Said Zeke. Gabriella ran back up the stairs and into her room she had herd enough of her friends talking about her and Troy. She sat on the floor by her bed for awhile till she heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in it's open." She said as she was still sitting on the floor not wanting to get up she felt safer of where she was.

"Hey Gabi," said Troy as he opened the door and closed it behind him again.

"Oh hey Troy, when did you get up."

"When the phone rang actually, yea I just couldn't see myself to getting up, I felt so tired."

"Oh well I'm going to be leaving for a little bit because I have to go pick up my mom from the police station, for some reason the cops found her and brought her their so."

"Yea I heard you had to pick up your mom, look I really need to talk to you is it okay If I come with you to pick up your mom."

"Yea that would be great I could always use some company to keep me awake. I would suggest changing out of you pyjama's first though."

"Oh yea just give me a minute or so. I'll be done soon, I'll meet you down stairs okay."

"Okay." Troy left the room to go get changed and Gabriella left her room and ran down stairs to get something to eat for the ride.

"Hey Gabi it took you awhile to get changed, could you not figure out what to wear or something." Said Taylor as she saw Gabriella getting some food.

"Yea something like that, any ways when Troy comes down can you tell him that I'm in the car."

"Yeah sure." Replied Taylor as she watched Gabriella's face go from a frown to a smile.

"Okay something is going on with that girl what did Troy…..." Said Kelsey as she saw the front door close.

"Shut up Kelsey Tory's coming down the stairs he'll hear you." Said Ryan with a quit voice.

"What's going on guys." Asked Troy as he came into the kitchen looking at everybody who all were still in their pyjamas.

"Nothing much but Gabriella told us to tell you that she's waiting for you in the car. Can I ask you what happ……"Taylor said as Troy interrupted her.

"Thanks Taylor," said Troy with a smile on his face to. He left them all in the kitchen and walked towards the door.

"What the hell is going on between those two." Asked Nikki as she was new she just thought that they wouldn't bounce back that fast.

"He probably kissed her no doubt, I mean look at their faces." Said Taylor answering Nikki's question.

"No I just think that he forgave her I don't think there was any kiss involved yet." Said Chad

"What are you some kind of basketball player who's also into romance." Sharpay said looking at Chad.

"Well who wants to bet on this you know." Everybody split up into 2 groups in group 1 was Chad, Sharpay, Jason and Kelsey who voted on no kiss and Taylor, Ryan, Nikki and Zeke who voted on a kiss.

"Okay so here's the deal if you guys loss you have to give each of us $10 from each of you and if their was a kiss then we have to give each of you $10." Said Chad as he looked at everybody in the room. They all shook each others hands and went upstairs to get changed. By the time everybody was done they all agreed on watching a movie until Troy, Gabriella and Mrs. Montez got back. They all agreed on the movie Weekend At Bernie's considering it was funny for all of them to watch.


	5. Chapter 5 Picking up MrsMontez

**Chapter 5: The drive to the police station/ Picking up Mrs. Montez**

Troy got into the car on the passengers side and looked at Gabriella.

"All ready to go Troy" asked Gabriella when she looked at Troy.

"Yupp, so anyway's I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night about you telling me about the exam how you switched mine with yours and yours……"

"Yes Troy I get were your going with this I think it's a terrible thing that I did and it wont happen again." Said Gabriella cutting Troy off of his sentence.

"actually I was going to say thank you, I know why you did it now, you were just trying to help out a friend in need of some help so he could go to collage."

"Yeah that was the reason why, so what about you last night you were all , I love you gabi. What happened to him." Gabriella wanted to know so bad if he actually meant it.

"Yeah well I don't know I kind of freaked myself out last night to." He knew that that's not what she wanted to hear.

" Okay I have had enough of this." Gabriella turned into the police station and stopped the car. "I have had enough okay Troy we both like each other, we have liked each other ever since that first day we sang together on new years eve. You know you wanted to kiss me ever since those fireworks went up that night. Then on the day of the basketball championships and the scholastic decathlon. Well I did to and we were just afraid to, if you didn't mean what you said last night in the closet then why did you say it. You new you were just going to get me confused now." Gabriella said, she got out of the car before Troy could say anything and walked towards the police station doors. Troy got out of the car and ran after her, he caught up to her at the door and grabbed her arm before she went into the police station. He pulled her back to the car.

"Look Gabriella…"

"Oh so know your back to Gabriella, well guess what I don't care your sitting in the back of the car on the ride home. No wait scratch that your riding nothing go ahead its about 30 blocks to your house, have fun." Gabriella got out of his grip and ran to the door she shut the door behind her and tried to find her mom.

"Gabriella"

"Hey mom are you ready to go home know."

"Yes I'm all set I can pick up the….. what's wrong Gabriella." Asked Mrs. Montez as she could see sadness in her daughters eyes.

"Its nothing mom, lets just go home."

"No Gabriella you have to talk to me about this."

" Okay lets go to the car first I'll explain it in the car." They walked to the car and Gabriella got into the passengers seat this time and Mrs. Montez got into the drivers seat.

"Okay so what happened."

"Well last night at the sleepover my friend locked Troy and I in the closet."

"Oh yeah I heard about that this morning." Said Mrs. Montez

"How did you.. I'll finish my story first then you can tell me that one. Anyway so they locked us in a closet together and well Troy kind of told me that he liked me."

"Hunny that's great, that's good isn't it I mean isn't that what you wanted."

"Yes it's what I wanted but then I told him about the exam."

"What exam don't worry Gabi I think you did good you always do."

"It's not me mom, I switched mine and Troy's exam."

"Which mean that he's going to get your grade and your going to get his grade"

"Yes exactly, but he freaked out, but then this morning on the way to pick you up he told me that it was a mistake that he said he liked me because he really didn't"

"Well hunny I don't know about you but maybe he's a little freaked out over what's happened over the past 24 hours."

"Wait so your telling me that you're on his side he should have told me that he liked me and then told me that he didn't"

"No hunny I'm saying that… well okay let me explain this better first of all if Troy came with you were is he know… you didn't, you did your making him walk 30 blocks to his house."

"Yupp and he disserve it."

"Gabrielle I talked to him this morning before I left the house to go to work."

" Wait we were locked din the closet this morning how did he get out, if you unlocked the door which means you knew this was going to happen."

"Yes your friends called me at work and told me what they were planning on doing because they were tired of you 2 not realizing your feelings for each other."

"And you agreed with them MOM I can't believe that you agreed with them that means this happened between us because of you."

" It doesn't matter the man 18 year old who I talked to this morning was in love with my daughter and I could tell even if he did get a little mad over the changing of the exams. He loved you for who you are and if you don't see that Gabi I don't have much else to say. Well let me see 30 blocks to his house and he walks pretty fast which means he's probably walked about 10 blocks by know so how about I drop you off about 12 blocks and you and him can have a long chat."

"That would be good mom thanks."

Mrs. Montez drove Gabriella 12 blocks and then let Gabriella out of the car and drove off so they would have privacy when Troy showed up. Troy came walking down the sidewalk as Gabriella got up onto the sidewalk. He stopped right in front of her.

"Hey" That's all Gabriella could think of when she looked up at Troy.

"Hey" replied Troy

"Look I'm sorry I made you walk it's just you made me so upset we've liked each other since we saw each other at the lodge on New Years even though we didn't know enough about each other. But that doesn't matter look I switched our tests just like you said for you to pass and be with your friend you were already failing you needed a high score to pass the class. That's what I gave you college wouldn't be the same without you Troy. So you can be mad at me if you want but I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Gabriella I could of done great on that test how do you know how I did on the test or not I mean I'm not that dumb."

"I know I just saw the way you were looking at that test and it looked as if you were having problems concentrating that's all, all I wanted to do was help you out."

"Thanks but I think that I'll be fine but that was brave what you did I mean if I did fail the test that means I have you put down to a lower grade."

"But if you passed the test my mark will stay the same."

"Exactly so know all we have to do is wait for the results to come in which the teacher said they would be graded by today so we should get the call any minute to come pick up the report cards."

"So when they call do you want to walk to school with me then just as friends though I wouldn't want to go through any problems between us I'm tired of fighting with you."

Troy laughed for a couple minutes then replied with a ok.


End file.
